Among electronic devices such as smartphones, and the like, there are those that are equipped with cameras. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-309954 discloses a camera (an imaging device) that is installed in a smartphone. This imaging device is structured from an imaging element and a lens (an optical member), where a shutter, for blocking the light that passes through the lens, is provided on the imaging subject side of the lens.
Cameras that are equipped in smartphones (not limited to the camera of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-309954) are designed so that the length in the optical axial direction is shorter than the thickness of the smartphone, so as to be contained within the thickness of the smartphone. Moreover, because there are requirements such as being carried easily, there is the need for smartphones to be made thinner. Because of this, there is the need for cameras that are shorter in the optical axial direction. Moreover, there is also the need to improve the quality of the captured image. Because of this, there is also the need for cameras to be provided with iris blades, and the like, for adjusting the brightness and depth of field of the light that passes through the lens.